MySpace Love
by camera enthusiast
Summary: Just some bulletins, comments, IMs, and messages from the SWAC characters. :
1. Sonny Kissed Who!

I've kissed someone:

[ X] on the cheek.  
[X ] on the lips.  
[ ] on their hands or fingers.  
[X ] in my room.  
[ ] in their room.  
[ X] of the opposite sex.  
[ ] of the same sex  
[ ] a little younger than me.  
[X ] a little older than me.  
[X ] with black hair.  
[ ] with curly hair.  
[ X] blonde hair  
[ ] brown hair  
[X ] blonde hair and blue eyes.  
[ ] with red hair  
[X ] with straight hair.  
[ ] shorter than me.  
[ ] with a lip ring.  
[X ] who i truly love/loved.  
[ ] who was drunk.  
[ ] who was high.  
[ ] in the morning.  
[ ] right after waking up  
[ ] just before bed.  
[ ] late at night.  
[ ] who I had just met.  
[ ] who I really didn't want to kiss.  
[ ] while i was going out with some else.  
[ ] on a bed.  
[ ] in a graveyard.  
[ ] at school.  
[ ] against a wall.  
[X ] at a show.  
[ ] at the beach.  
[ ] in a pool.  
[X ] who was/is a good friend.  
[X ] in the rain.  
[ ] with an std.  
[ ] in the shower/tub  
[ ] in a car/taxi/bus.  
[ ] on a plane.  
[X ] in the movies.  
[ ] in a bathroom.  
[X ] in the dark.  
[ ] on a roof top.  
[ ] under water.  
[ ] while driving  
[ ] a stranger  
[ ] more than one person at once.  
[X ] and cried.  
[X ] goodbye forever.  
[ ] when i was drunk.  
[ ] who didn't speak english  
[ ] with an accent

comments:

chaddylancooper:

who did u kiss with black hair, sonny?

sonshine:

hayden? remember. kiss cam?

chaddylancooper:

right. right.

tawniispretty:

who did u kiss with blonde hair/blue eyes?

sonshine:

...

chaddylancooper:

lmao.

tawniispretty:

sonny!

nicoharris:

she didn't tell u? werent u there tawni?

tawniispretty:

nico! that was fake. u idiot.

nicoharris:

thats right.

sonshine:

gosh guys. it's not a big deal. u don't even know if it was chad.

chaddylancooper:

lmfao. but it was. (;

sonshine:

shut up.

gradylovesnarnia:

wait. cdc&asm?

sonshine:

grady... shut up.

gradylovesnarnia:

okay...

tawniispretty:

eww!

sonshine:

shut up.

chadylancooper:

yea. it's alright. sonny wants me..

sonshine:

..to get off my comments.


	2. Chad, your a whore

From: chaddylancooper  
Time: 12:16 PM

I've kissed someone:

[X ] on the cheek.  
[X ] on the lips.  
[ ] on their hands or fingers.  
[X ] in my room.  
[X ] in their room.  
[ X] of the opposite sex.  
[ ] of the same sex  
[ X] a little younger than me.  
[X ] a little older than me.  
[ X] with black hair.  
[ X] with curly hair.  
[ ] blonde hair  
[ X] brown hair  
[ ] blonde hair and blue eyes.  
[ ] with red hair  
[X ] with straight hair.  
[ ] shorter than me.  
[ ] with a lip ring.  
[X ] who i truly love/loved.  
[ ] who was drunk.  
[ ] who was high.  
[X ] in the morning.  
[ ] right after waking up  
[ X] just before bed.  
[X ] late at night.  
[ ] who I had just met.  
[ X] who I really didn't want to kiss.  
[ ] while i was going out with some else.  
[ ] on a bed.  
[ ] in a graveyard.  
[X ] at school.  
[ X] against a wall.  
[X ] at a show.  
[X ] at the beach.  
[X ] in a pool.  
[X ] who was/is a good friend.  
[X ] in the rain.  
[ ] with an std.  
[ ] in the shower/tub  
[X ] in a car/taxi/bus.  
[X ] on a plane.  
[ X] in the movies.  
[ ] in a bathroom.  
[X ] in the dark.  
[ X] on a roof top.  
[ ] under water.  
[ X] while driving  
[ ] a stranger  
[ ] more than one person at once.  
[ ] and cried.  
[X ] goodbye forever.  
[ ] when i was drunk.  
[ ] who didn't speak english  
[ ] with an accent

comments:

sonshine:

geez, chad. whore much?

chaddylancooper:

geez, sonny. want me much?

sonshine:

yeah. that's it.

chaddylancooper:

i know.

sonshine:

your an idiot.

chaddylancooper:

i know.

chaddylancooper:

wait, ignore that.

sonshine:

LMAO.

chaddylancooper:

shut up, sonny.

-10 minutes later-

chaddylancooper:

sonny? i didnt mean literally. i'm sorry. :(

sonnymonroe:

lmao, chad. i'm right here? i was changing my name.

chaddylancooper:

sure u were. u were tricking me. :| thats mean. after i wasted a good apology on u!

sonnymonroe:

an apology saved is never wasted. (:

chaddylancooper:

stop going fortune cookie on me!

sonnymonroe:

fine.

chaddylancooper:

fine!

sonnymonroe:

good.

chaddylancooper:

good!

sonnymonroe:

so we're good?

portlynisamazing:

gosh, guys. stop it and just admit ur love.

chaddylancooper:

oh, we're SO good!

chaddylancooper:

WHAT? portlyn! we have no love 2 admit!

sonnymonroe:

gosh, chad. what took u so long 2 cmt?

portlynisamazing:

he was prolly rereading the convo.

chaddylancooper:

everyone off. goodbye.


	3. Oh, Wow Obvious?

You are

[X ] under 5′2  
[ ] 5′2 -5′6″  
[ ] 5′7" more medium then short  
[ ] in between 5′7″ - 6′  
[ ] tall  
[ ] naturally blonde  
[ ] redhead  
[X ] brunette  
[ ] dirty blonde/brownish  
[ ] black  
[ ] at the moment dark brown  
[ ] blue-eyed  
[X ] brown-eyed  
[ ] green-eyed  
[ ] my eyes are weird and they change  
[ ] hazel eyed  
[ ] gold/gray-eyed  
[ ] silver/gray- eyed  
[ ] black eyed  
[ ] glasses  
[ ] contacts  
[ ] short hair  
[X ] medium  
[ ] long hair

Your nationality includes…  
[ ] chinese  
[ ] indian  
[ ] taiwanese  
[ ] japanese  
[ ] hispanic  
[ ] nicoya  
[ ] puerto rican  
[ ] chicana  
[X ] italian  
[ ] scottish  
[ ] filipino  
[ ] armenian  
[ ] dutch  
[ ] french  
[ ] german  
[X ] irish  
[ ] greek  
[ ] portuguese  
[ ] polish  
[ ] english  
[ ] korean  
[ ] jamacian  
[ ] canadian  
[ ] lithuanian  
[ ] native american  
[ ] russian  
[ ] swedish  
[ ] african  
[ ] peruvian  
[ ] hungarian  
[ ] thai  
[ ] czech-slovakian  
[ ] you aren't sure  
[ ] romanian  
[ ] finnish  
[ ] egyptian  
[ ] welsh  
[ ] norweigian  
[ ] croatian  
[ ] austrian  
[ ] persian  
[X ] spanish (actually, i'm mexican?)  
[ ] other

Your favorite color(s) are?  
[ ] red  
[ X] khaki  
[X ] pink  
[X ] yellow  
[ ] black  
[ ] green  
[X ] blue  
[ ] white  
[ ] silver  
[ ] purple  
[ ] brown (tans, etc)  
[ ] orange  
[ ] clear

Some sports/physical things you have done at least once in life  
[X ] soccer  
[ ] cheerleading  
[ X] dancing  
[ ] lacrosse  
[ ] field hockey  
[ ] hockey  
[ ] football  
[X ] softball  
[ ] ice skating  
[ ] wrestling  
[ ] gymnastics  
[ ] track/cross country  
[ ] basketball  
[ ] baseball  
[ ] golf  
[ ] hiking  
[ ] kayaking  
[X ] canoing  
[X ] camping  
[ X] horseback riding  
[ ] tennis  
[ ] volleyball  
[ ] martial arts  
[ ] rugby  
[ ] frisby golf  
[ ] surfing  
[ ] motocross  
[ ] bmx  
[ ] wakeboarding  
[ ] snowboarding  
[ ] skiing

comments:

tawniispretty:

blue? yellow? khaki? pink?

sonnymonroe:

what?

nicoharris:

... pretty suspicious, son.

sonnymonroe:

what is?

gradylovesnarnia:

it kinda is.

sonnymonroe:

WHAT?

zoraandthegnomes:

omfg.

sonnymonroe:

yes?

portlynisamazing:

ohmygod.

chaddylancooper:

sonny u used to dance?

sonnymonroe:

yes... why?

chaddylancooper:

no reason. that's just hot. (;

sonnymonroe:

wait. what?

chaddylancooper:

kidding. trying to piss u off. did it work?

sonnymonroe:

go.

chaddylancooper:

bye, sonny...


	4. Chad has a special lady

From: Chaddylancooper  
Time: 1:34 PM

1) Crushin', Interested, or in a Relationship?  
crushin'.

2) Are you happy with where you are?  
star of mackenzie falls? yes.

3) When you meet the right person, do you fall fast?  
cdc has already found his special lady.

4) Have you ever had your heart broken?  
i hate to say it, but yes. the cdc has been broken.

5) Do you believe that there are certain circumstances where cheating is acceptable?  
never.

6) Would you ever take someone back if they cheated on you?  
no.

7) Have you talked about marriage with another person?  
no, but mackenzie did..

8) Do you want children?  
yes.

9) How many?  
eleven hundred. kidding. 2 or 3?

10) Would you consider adoption?  
yes, because cdc is kind.

11) If somebody liked you right now, what do you think a cool way to let you know would be?  
straight up blabbing it to me. you might get a kiss. (: if your lucky.

12) Do you enjoy playing hard to get?  
all the time. cdc is hard to get.

13) Be honest, do you play the "game" when you are dating?  
game? what game?

14) Do you believe in love at first sight?  
sadly, yes.

15) Are you a romantic?  
mhm.

16) Do you believe that you can change someone?  
i can change anyone.

17) If you could get married anywhere, money not an object?  
wisconsin. lmao, kidding sonny. you only wish someone like me would go to wisconsin and make it all famous.

18) Sex buddies - good or bad?  
depends on who they are. like portlyn? baaad.

19) Do you easily give in when you are fighting?  
depends who i'm fighting with. like with sonny? when she wins the arguement, i just make her think i gave in. when really i win. all the time. i'm like chuck norris, hollywood edition.

20) Do you have feelings for someone right now, whether they know or not?  
yeah.

21) Have you ever wished you could've had someone but you messed that up?  
yes. :(

22.) Have you broken a heart?  
pffft, yea.

23.)What would you do if you found ur bf/gf with another person in bed?  
sadly, i have no gf, so if i found my special lady in bed i'd be like, what the hell, dude?

24.) Would you ever fight somebody over your significant other?  
yes. she's mah special lady!

25.)What would you say about your last ex?  
portlyn? ... we dated for publicity. nothing special. it was fake.  
then on the cliffhanger of mackenzie falls... we broke up & we're good friends. except when she accuses me of liking sonny. then it's done.

comments:

sonnymonroe:

who do u like?

portlynisamazing:

u, sonny. duh.

tawniispretty:

agreed, port.

nicoharris:

this is dumb. its so obvious his special lady is sonny. speaking of special ladys.. portlyn?

portlynisamazing:

no.

nicoharris:

tawni?

tawniispretty:

i just died a little inside.

nicoharris:

sonny...?

sonnymonroe:

never.

portlynisamazing:

duh, nico. she loves chad dylan cooper.

chaddylancooper:

duh. everyone loves cdc. although, cdc doesn't love everyone in return. (;

sonnymonroe:

what the hell, chad?

chaddylancooper:

language.

tawnihart:

changed my name!

zoralancaster:

i changed mine 2!

gradymitchell:

me too.. narnia is way way way way too cool 4 me right now.

portlynholloway:

i did 2.

sonnymonroe:

alright..

chaddylancooper:

offline. everyone go.


	5. I'm Deleting You, Chad,

From: SonnyMonroe  
Time: 1:44 PM  
Subject: T&F

I am a cuddler.  
true.(:

I am a morning person.  
duh. hence the sonny. :)

I am an only child.  
yes, it gets lonesome.

I am currently in my pajamas.  
yes. :)

I am currently pregnant.  
oh yea, imma whore. 16 and pregnant.

I am currently single.  
yea. :|

I am currently suffering from a broken heart.  
ohmyfreakingosh. yes. :(

I am left handed.  
nope. righty.

I am married.  
nope! waiting for my special dude. :)

I am addicted to my myspace.  
ohmyfreakingosh, yes. :D

I am online 24/7, even as an away message.  
yeaa. i have no life. can ya tell?

I am a little shy around the opposite gender at first.  
yeaa. or super perky. D:

I bite my nails.  
when i'm nervous.

I can be paranoid at times.  
yes, like when chad told me dancing was hot. i heard banging against my bedroom window. i thought it was chad...

I don't like anyone.  
LIE.

I enjoy country music.  
ohmyfreakingosh. yes. taylor swift is ahmazing. :)

I enjoy jazz music.  
not really..

I enjoy smoothies.  
yes. strawberry banana blast.

I enjoy talking on the phone.  
mhm. call me now? :)

I have a car.  
yep. ford 150.

I have a cell phone.  
duh.

I have/had a hard time paying attention at school  
lately... no idea why.

I have a hidden talent  
yes, i can belt out any taylor swift song. ever. :O)

I have a lot to learn  
yes. lots.

I have a pet.  
yea. a dog.

I have a tendency to fall for the "wrong" guy/girl  
ohmygosh. yes. right now, exactly.

I have all my grandparents  
nope. my pappy died. :(

I have at least one brother  
nope.

I have been to another country  
no, but chad asked me to go to spain with him. he was promoting mack falls. but i didn't want a full 3 weeks of him and his ego.

I have been told that I am smart  
yes, by tawni. she needed homework done.

I have been told that I have an unusual sense of humor  
lmao. yes. everyone says that.

I have OR HAD broken a bone  
yes, i broke my nose once. :(

I have Caller I.D. on my phone.  
yes. and matter of fact it's ringing. right now.. chad.. CHAD STOP CALLING ME.

I have bathed someone  
errr... no.

I have changed a diaper  
urgh, yes.

I have changed a lot over the past year.  
i dunno. everyone comment. have i changed?

I have done something illegal.  
nope. clean slate.

I have friends who have never seen my natural hair color  
natural brun.

I have had major/minor surgery.  
yep. on my nosee.

I have killed another person  
no, but i should kill chad if he doesn't stop leaving me annoying voice mails. yea, chad? i'm not answering.

I have had my hair cut within the last week.  
trimmed is the word.

I have mood swings  
dunno.

I have no idea what I want to do for the rest of my life  
false, homey. this is like the only false i've actually said. the rest are no's. :)

I have rejected someone before.  
yea, hayden asked me out. i said no for you, tawni!

I have seen The Lord of the Rings trilogy.  
yea, i thought it was kinda lame.

I have seen the television show The O.C.  
yes, retarded.

I like Shakespeare.  
romeo & juliet = classic.

I like the taste of blood.  
no, dude.

I love to cook.  
yes, cooking = life.

I like to sing.  
yea, i sung me, myself and time on so random! before.

I love Michael Jackson  
he's a'ight.

I love sleeping.  
totally.

I love to play computer games.  
yea, sims is amazing.

I love to shop.  
that's tawni, i believe.

I miss someone right now.  
yes... :(

I own 100 CDs or more  
duh. like that demi lovato girl? have all her albums. ;)

I own and use a library card  
i dont really go to the library that much, anymore.

I read books for pleasure in my spare time.  
sometimes. like the pretty little liars series is amazing. read it all the time. :)

I sleep a lot during the day.  
nope. i 3 the mornings. don't like nights. especially 6-7pm. :)

I strongly dislike math  
mhm.

I was born in a country other than the US.  
wisconsin for me. :)

I watch soap operas on a regular basis.  
yes. :) 'cept mackenzie falls. ;)

I will try almost anything once.  
yes! try try try again.

I work at a job that I enjoy.  
yes! so random! is amazing. :)

I would classify myself as ghetto.  
yea, i'm so 'hood.

I would get plastic surgery if it were 100% safe, free of cost, and scar-free.  
no way. i'm fine the way i look.

I am currently wearing socks.  
no? who wears socks with pjs?

I am tired.  
yes. i just yawned.

I love to paint/draw/sketch/sculpt.  
i write mofos. :)

I have had/have a broken heart  
currently suffering.

I consume at least 1 alchoholic drink every month  
nope. i'm dry.

I have a screen name  
yes. it's iloveyouforever.

comments:

chaddylancooper:

sonny, i love you forever too. (;

sonnymonroe:

shut up, chad.

chaddylancooper:

i was kidding, girl. god. and why dont u ever say f***ing? and why is it sensored on ur profile?

sonnymonroe:

b/cause i censored it. and i dont like cursing. you shouldnt curse that much either.

chaddylancooper:

i dont curse THAT much.

sonnymonroe:

you really shouldnt say stuff like that at all, cooper.

chaddylancooper:

w/ever monroe. your laaaaaaaaaame!

portlynholloway:

jeez chad, be nice to ur lady.

chaddylancooper:

my lady? sonny isn't my lady. i may be her dude. but no.

sonnymonroe:

shut the frick up, chad.

chaddylancooper:

lmfao. frick? that's new.. ur still lame, sonny. idc what port says. ur lame. :)

sonnymonroe:

whatever, chad. now get off my comments.

chaddylancooper:

nope. :D

sonnymonroe:

get off, before i delete you.

chaddylancooper:

u wouldnt do it. ur 2 lame. (;

portlynholloway:

chad, i don't think she's kidding.

chaddylancooper:

idc.

sonnymonroe:

shut up, chad. goodbye.


	6. Channy Message

-Message-

From: ChadDylanCooper

To: SonnyMonroe

Time: 1:52 PM

Subject: you deleted me?

sonny! u deleted me? why may i ask?

-Message-

From: SonnyMonroe

To: ChadDylanCooper

Time: 1:54 PM

Subject: RE: you deleted me?

i told u. u were being obnoxious. i deleted u. the end.

-Message-

From: ChadDylanCooper

To: SonnyMonroe

Time: 1:55 PM

Subject: RE: RE: you deleted me?

i am not obnoxious. u were being lame.

-Message-

From: SonnyMonroe

To: ChadDylanCooper

Time: 1:57

Subject: RE: RE: RE: you deleted me?

exactly. i am WAY too lame to have you as a friend.

-Message-

From: ChadDylanCooper

To: SonnyMonroe

Time: 1:59PM

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: you deleted me?

give me a chance to prove i'm not obnoxious. readd me, and ill prove it 2 u. promise.

-Message-

From: AlisonSonnyMonroe

To: ChadDylanCooper

Time: 2:03 PM

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: you deleted me?

whatever. ur added. and before u say anything - my real name is alison. ur not the only with 3 names. (;


	7. Selena Gomez Guest Stars

From: ChadDylanCooper  
Time: 2:06PM  
Subject: Top 4,

The Rules:  
- Don't change your top 4.  
- Be completely honest.

#1 Portlyn Holloway  
1) How long have you known this person?  
since the first taping of mack falls.

2) Where does this person live? .  
somewhere in la. idk.

3) Is this person older than 15?  
according to her, 16. but idk.

4) Why is this person in spot 1?  
she hacked me.. and won't let me change it or she'll send out blackmail...

5) Does he/she have any siblings?  
i dunno. honestly, i don't care.

6) Do you have any classes with this person?  
yea.. studio tutoring.

#2 Alison Sonny Monroe.  
1) What is this person's nick name to you?  
idk. she's mad at me, right now.. she usually calls me chaddy.. but i dont like it.

2) Have you done anything illegal with this person?  
no, lmao. that's funny though. ;-)

3) What is this person's stereotype?  
peppy, happy, girly?

4) What song(s) remind you of this person?  
umm... bad romance. (;

5) Do you trust him/her?  
with my life.

6) How did you meet?  
condor studios caf. i remember. idk if she does. but she was dressed up as a waitress, i thought she was a waitress. she was 'starstruck' to meet me.. then we became friends.. i think?

#3 Tawni.. Hart?  
1) What noise reminds you of this person?  
"cha-ching"

2) Does he/she have any siblings?  
a sister.. i think?

3) What school does this person go to?  
same as me. 1 door down, with alison sonny monroe. :)

4) Is this person athletic?  
if shopping was a sport, she'd win the olympic gold medal.

5) What do you like most about this person?  
she... uses a lot of product?

6) Has this person ever spent the night at your house?  
no, and not to be rude. i don't want her to.

#4 Selena Gomez  
1) Who is this person's boyfriend/girlfriend?  
nick jonas, i think. if not then i dunno.. selena?

2) How long have you known this person?  
since the beginning of the chad dylan cooper story. but she walked out on me.

3) When's the last time you saw this person?  
at a hollywood premeire.

4) Does this person have a crush on anyone?  
probably nick jonas.

5) If you were to go to Six flags would you take this person?  
naah, i'd take alison(; just to prove to her i'm not obnoxious and rude.

6) How did you meet?  
brought her in to play sonny in the chad dylan cooper story. but sonny ended up playing the part. :) or alison. whichever.  
—-

comments:

portlynholloway:

yea. i'm always ur top 1.

chaddylancooper:

whatever, port.

selenagomez:

i am not dating nick, u idiot. or crushing on him. gosh ur stupid.

tawnihart:

hahah. go sel!

nicoharris:

selena, have i ever told u ur really hot when ur making fun of chad?

selenagomez:

eww.

gradymitchell:

selena... ur pretty.

selenagomez:

bahahah, grady, ur so cute. (;

nicoharris:

WHAT? that's outrageous.

selenagomez:

shut up.

nicoharris:

a'ight.

chaddylancooper:

u guys... hey. alison hasn't commented!

tawnihart:

who's alison?

portlynholloway:

sonny's real name. i read chad's messages. her real name is alison sonny monroe. so chad calls her alison now, he thinks it proves he's not a jerk. idk.

chaddylancooper:

u read my messages!

tawnihart:

awww! alison&chad. :) alison sonny cooper. 3

chaddylancooper:

whatever.

portlynholloway:

what if sonny is really, selenagomez !

selenagomez:

portlyn, shut up.

portlynholloway:

okay, sel. :|

alisonsonnymonroe:

hey, guys.

selenagomez:

hey, sonny.

portlynholloway:

heeeey!(: what's up sonny?

tawnihart:

sonny! u never told me ur real name was alison!

nicoharris:

sonnyyyyy!(:

gradymitchell:

sonny?

zoralancaster:

sonny! selena! tawni! grady! nico! portlyn!

marshallpike:

hey kids.

tawnihart:

MARSHALL?

nicoharris:

awkward..

chaddylancooper:

hey, alison.

alisonsonnymonroe:

hey, chad. what's up?

chaddylancooper:

just chilling the falls, u?

alisonsonnymonroe:

chillin' so random!...

chaddylancooper:

cool. 'cept i'm not there. (; kidding. hey, alison, i gotta go. text me later?

alisonsonnymonroe:

sure. :)

selenagomez:

aww!

zoralancaster:

ew.

alisonsonnymonroe:

offline, guys. bye. text ya later, cooper.


	8. Do U Know Me?

Let's see who REALLY knows me...

Lets see the funny stuff

people come up with! YOU fill in the blanks about ME even if u dont have any idea what they are and send it back to ME. But first post a blank one out to all your friends so they can return the favor to you.

My name:

Who is the love of my life:

Where did we meet:

Take a stab at my middle name:

How long have you known me:

When is the last time that we saw each other:

Do I smoke:

Do I drink:

When is my birthday:

What was your first impression of upon meeting me:

Do I have any siblings:

What's one of my favorite things to do:

Am I funny:

What's my favorite type of music:

What is the best feature about me:

Am I shy or outgoing:

Am I a rebel or do I follow the rules:

Do I have any special talents:

Would you consider me a friend/good friend:

Would you call me preppy, average, sporty, punk, hippie, glam, nerdy, snobby, or something else (what):

What is a memory we have once had:

Have you ever hugged me:

Do you miss me...do you think i miss you:

What is my favorite food:

Have you ever had a crush on me:

If there was one good nickname for me, what would it be:

What's your favorite memory of me:

Who do I like right now:

What is my worst habit:

If you and I were stranded on a desert island, what one thing would I bring?

Are we friends:

Will you repost this so I can do it for you?

comments:

chaddylancooper:

alison sonny monroe.

me? ;) blake raddison. - tridark.

condor studios caf.

sonny.

1 1/2 years.

a couple of hours ago at lunch?

no way.

nuh uh.

august 20

oh, wow. she's a good girl? and she doesn't like me? losing my charm.

no, and you get lonesome. :)

you like to act and sing.

hilarious.

country music. :|

best feature? your eyes, i guess.

outgoing.

good girl, all the way. but that's still cool. :)

good friend.

amazing. (;

musical chairs!

i hugged you on that mack falls/random camping trip...

miss you so much, alison. i think your longing for my prescence. ;)

you love meatball monday. :)

i almost had a crush on you, once. then i realized, we're better off as friends, right?

sonshine.

i dont have a favorite. (:

blake raddison?

making fun of me. :(

a stereo.

best friends.(:

prob. not. sorry!

alisonsonnymonroe:

aww! chad, they're all right. except for who i like and love of my life. blake raddison is over rated. ditched me at a restaraunt. loser. and did u really have a crush on me, once?

chaddylancooper:

i dunno...

selenagomez:

I KNEW IT!

alisonsonnymonroe:

u do to know. :) but its alright. inbox me, okay?

chaddylancooper:

naaah, IM me. okay?

alisonsonnymonroe:

fine.

chaddylancooper:

fine.

alisonsonnymonroe:

good.

chaddylancooper:

good.

alisonsonnymonroe:

good.

chaddylancooper:

so we're good?

alisonsonnymonroe:

oh, we're so good. (;

selenagomez:

really?

chaddylancooper:

go on msn.. myspace is being retarded.

alisonsonnymonroe:

'kay, chad.


	9. Msn me

**I am well aware MSN isn't MySpace, but you'll live. Okay? Thank you, sweetie. :)**

iloveyouforever. is now online

chadisawesome is now online

iloveyouforever.: hey chad. what did u need?

chadisawesome: oh.. nothing really. just didn't like the fact everyone

could see what we are saying and portlyn will hack my myspace 2 see what we say.. so msn is safe.

iloveyouforever.: lol. okay. soo...

chadisawesome: so who is the love of ur life? (:

iloveyouforever.: a guy?

chadisawesome: who do u like?

iloveyouforever: no one. and it doesnt concern u.

chadisawesome: whatever, what u up to alison?

iloveyouforever.: not muchhh, you? btw, why u keep calling me alison? i don't mind.. but whyyyyyyyyyy? (:

chadisawesome: cause. alison's pretty.

iloveyouforever.: and sonny's not? D:

chadisawesome: it is! but, i mean sonny is so happy. i can yell at u with alison. ;D

iloveyouforever.: your an idiot.(;

chadisawesome: i know, i know. :) one second. read this chain, okay?

iloveyouforever.: okaaaay!

chadisawesome: Tell the person you are currently talking to you love them. No matter what gender, age or even race. You never know what might happen. Tell them now.

iloveyouforever.: aaaaaaah, let me email that to some people, kay?

chadisawesome: alright.. but, anyway, i love you, alison. (;

iloveyouforever.: lmao.

chadisawesome: ur going to leave me hanging, alison?

iloveyouforever.: yes.(:

chadisawesome: ur evil. u hurt my feelings. :(

iloveyouforever.: sorrry! i don't tell someone i love them unless i mean it. :(

chadisawesome: fineee! i gotta run back to myspace before port comes back, talk to you later, sonny.

iloveyouforever.: byeee, chad. :D

chadisawesome is now offline. Send him an email?

iloveyouforever.: i love you, chad. :\

chadisawesome is offline. send as a message?


	10. Grelena

How old were you when you had your first relationship?  
13 years young.

Are you taken/single?  
singleeeeeee!

How old were you when you had your first kiss?  
urgh, hayden. he was a freakkkk!

What color is your underwear?  
light blue. (;

Do you like anyone right now?  
possibly love.

Ever had your heartbroken?

yeaaa.. blake raddison, shane grey, joe jonas.. you name 'em.

Miss anyone right now?  
yeaaa. lucy? and someone else.

Who was the last person you sent a text to?  
chad. gosh, stop texting me.

Last person to text you?  
chad saying "i love you alison." then "it's a fwd. my bad." and then "its that chain mail i showed u." "remember?" "on msn?" "hahah portlyn. yea i used msn." then "ohmygod. i'm done. peace out suckas!"

Last person you saw?  
tawni.

What was the last thing you said to someone?

nico harris.

Who is top in your top friends?

tawni, nico, grady, zora and chad.

Why?

tawni, my bestieee. :)

nico, my homey.

grady, my meatball monday buddyy! ;)

zora, my creeper pal. :)

chad, my bestdudefrann. :)

Who do you trust the most in your life?

lucy and chad.

Who do you love most?

besties and family.

Ever been in love?

yea, like right now.

Who has hurt you the most?

a guy. he doesnt know, though

Has a tragedy ever happened in your life?

like my dad leaving when i was 7?

Are you happy?  
kinda..

How many good friends do you have?  
too many.

Are there some songs you cant listen to because they remind you of someone?  
yea, you belong with me, t. swift.

Have you ever cheated on a partner?  
nope. shane was just rude...

Ever been cheated on?  
shane grey.

Ever been told someone loved you?  
lmao, chad just now and yesterday. (; it was a chain, guys. dont freak.

Ever told someone you loved them and meant it?  
mhm. he doesn't know i said it, though.

Not meant it?

only said it once.

Ever had your heart broken?

mhmmm...

Are you happy with where you are relationship-wise now?  
not at all, mah brotha.

What is your idea of true love?  
being happy with someone. although, that's not enough sometimes. you have to know your both happy with the relationship, or you could be lead on. and being lead on is not fun, trust me... i would know.

When they slip, do you think you can let go the small stuff?  
depends.

Do you believe in love at first sight?

yep.

Why or why not?

because i've experienced it before.

Do you believe that it is best to have a friendship first then love?

yes. blind dates, suck.

Do you believe that love can be found in bars or is that too much of a risk?

bars? as in jail? nope. i date bad boys outta jail. or good guys. ;)

Should people go to bars to find love?

nope. dont be shallow.

Or should they go to places where people who like what they like hang out?

yes!

Should men and women be expecting the other to buy the other gifts?

never. if you don't actually discuss or make it clear then no.

Who should wear the pants in the relationship or should it be a mutual give and take?

mutual.

Should chauvinists of either gender be in a relationship?

like gays? yes. as long as they're loved and loving.

comments:

tawnihart:

who do u love?

nicoharris:

sonnyyyyy!(: who!

gradymitchell:

lame! kidding, i luv u sonny

zoralancaster:

ur an idiot, grady.

selenagomez:

wow, sonny. its so obvious u love chad.

portlynholloway:

ohmygosh! sonny when did u tell chad u love him? chad said he loved u, did he now? on msn? chad ur dead.

chaddylancooper:

shut up, port. it was a chain letter. i had to! & selena alison doesnt love me. she wouldnt even tell me for the chain. she said she doesnt say it if she doesnt mean it. i understand. its fascinating.

alisonsonnymonroe:

you guys are ridiculous. chad and i aren't going to date. okay? we're just friends.

selenagomez:

with benefits.

tawnihart:

lol.

nicoharris:

good one.

gradymitchell:

selena's funny and pretty.

zoralancaster:

nice selena.

selenagomez:

grady, ur so dang adorable.

nicoharris:

WHAT?

gradymitchell:

sel, will you go on a date with me, tonight? :)

nicoharris:

if she wont date me shes not dating u buddy

selenagomez:

yes, i'd love to date u grady. ;)

tawnihart:

go grady! good job.

alisonsonnymonroe:

u guys are cute! :)

chaddylancooper:

nice, grady, sel's hot. (;

selenagomez:

chad, ur disgusting.

chaddylancooper:

sorrrrrrrry!

alisonsonnymonroe:

off! notifications are not friends.


	11. Alison meets Alison

Whats his/her name:

ASM. Alison Samantha Mendoza.

Do you love him/her truly:

yea.

Is he/she older than you:

no, she's 16.

Have you ever been to his/her house:

yea.

Has he/she said I love you:

no she refuses to.

Have you said I Love U:

yea.

Do you want to get married:

yea.

Do you want kids:

yes.

How many:

2.

comments:

portlynholloway:

asm? you told me it was uhhhh...

chaddylancooper:

i told u alison mendoza?

selenagomez:

funny how asm is sonny's intials, you said she refused to tell u she loves u.. i see one thing. ur really talking about sonny.

tawnihart:

sel's right.

gradymitchell:

yea. my baby's right.

selenagomez:

aww, grady. (;

nicoharris:

oh, shut up.

alisonsonnymonroe:

alison samantha mendoza? she famous, chad?

chaddylancooper:

no.. she just added me one sec.

alison&chad:

hey guys. its me alison samantha mendoza.

selenagomez:

its weird how once alison came on chad logged off?

alison&chad:

what? is not u liar.

alisonsonnymonroe:

its nice to meet you.. alison?

alison&chad:

alison. nice to meet u.

portlynholloway:

chad..? i just went into your dressing room. stop faking ur own girl. that's pathetic. just admit u love sonny.

selenagomez: bahahahah. port got u, chad.

alison&chad:

what are u even speaking of?

alisonsonnymonroe:

alison.. message me.

alison&chad:

alright, girl.

selenagomez:

woowww. i wish they'd just admit it!

gradymitchell:

not everyone can be as in love as us, selly.

selenagomez:

true. true. love u. :)


	12. IMPOSTER!

-Message-

From: alison&chad

To: AlisonSonnyMonroe

Time: 6:54 PM

Subject: hey, alison.(:

so, u needed to talk to me?

-Message-

From: AlisonSonnyMonroe

To: alison&chad

Time: 6:56 PM

Subject: RE: hey, alison.(:

yea. are u chad?

-Message-

From: alison&chad

To: AlisonSonnyMonroe

Time: 6:58 PM

Subject: RE: RE: hey, alison.(:

no! this is alison s. mendoza...

alright. it's chad.. i did this... to make portlyn jealous. she kept saying i needed a gf. i told her i could get 1. ur initials were first 2 come 2 mind. sorry for the confusion.

-Message-

From: AlisonSonnyMonroe

To: alison&chad

Time: 7:01 PM

Subject: RE: RE: RE: hey, alison.(:

oh, okay. (: i understand now.. thanks. byeee, chaddy. (;


	13. Call me Sonny

1. What school do you go to?

Studio School.

2. What is your worst teacher's initials?

Something Bitterman.

3. Who do you sit next to in homeroom?

Chad. . Then he leaves!(:

4. Do you get into alot of trouble at school?

naaah, not unless i'm nervous.

5. The best part of your school?

it's only got like 10 people?

6. What was the worse thing that you did in school?

cheated..

7. Who is or was your favorite teacher?

mrs. lucingdale in wisconsin. :(

8. Is this school better than the last school?

kinda.

9. Who do you hang out with at school?

tawni, nico, grady, zora and occasionally chad.

10. what is the funniest thing that happend in class?

zora taught the class.

11. How many detentions have you had?

one.

12. Do you like your principal?

marshall? sure.

13. Are your school dances fun?

had one. the studio prom. pretty fun. considering..

14. How average are you?

studentwise? all a's.(:

15. Do you like your teacher this year?

nope.

16. Is a female teacher a better one?

not always.

17. How many students in your class?

five. sometimes 6 if selena comes in.

18. How many recess' do you get?

zip!

19. What do you have in your locker?

dressing room? everything.

20. Has anything embarassing happen to anyone in your class?

me and tawni got caught cheating.

21. Is your class a good one or a bad one?  
good.

22. What are your favorite subjects this year?

english?

23. Are you loved at this school?

sure.

23. Do you get alot of homework?

not really.

24. How many schools have you gone to?

three.

25. What did you say that made the whole class burst out laughting?

dont remember.

26. Who is in your class?

nico, grady, zora, tawni sometimes selena.

comments:

chaddylancooper:

alison. ur always welcome to hang out with me. ;)

alisonsonnymonroe:

even with yr girlfriend? (;

chaddylancooper:

shut up.

alisonsonnymonroe:

fine. bye.

chaddylancooper:

bye. gosh.

-20 minutes later-

chaddylancooper:

alison?

chaddylancooper:

sonny?

AlisonSonnyMonroeIAmSorry:

alison?

alisonsonnymonroe:

chad..

AlisonSonnyMonroeIAmSorry:

alison! yes?

SonnyMonroe:

call me, sonny. like everyone else.

SonnyMonroeIAmSorry:

alright.. i am sorry.

SonnyMonroe:

whatever, i gotta go. talk to you later, chad dylan cooper.

SonnyIAmSorry:

sonny... come on.. i'm still chad.. the same chad.

SonnyMonroe:

whatever, and for anyone who reads this; alison s. mendoza doesnt exist. it's fake. i'm done.

SonnyIAmSorry:

SONNY. what did i do? i was kidding when i said shut up.. and bye.. u know that, sonny!


	14. Forgive me, Sonny?

What were you doing at 11 last night?  
i was sitting here on this laptop.

Do you think you and your best friend will be friends in 10 years?  
depends. i think me & lucy will be. idk about tawni.

What could you eat any day of the week and never get tired of?  
food. (:  
What's the craziest thing you've done?  
told selenagomez she was a wizards. (;

Someone knocks on your window at 5am, what do you say?  
what the heck?

Funniest thing that happened in the last 24 hours?  
the texts i sent with lucyyy.

Do you have any plans for the weekend?  
nopeeee.

Would you change yourself for the person you love?  
no, he's a douche. but i still love him?

Let me guess, your last incoming call was from the opposite sex?  
you be right. it was nicoooo.

Would you kiss anyone you have texts from in your phone?  
i have kissed someone that has texted me.

Do you find drinking unattractive?  
very.

When was the last time something bothered you?  
yesterday?

Do you know how to work a computer well?  
sure. its easyyy.

To who did you last give the finger to?  
nobodyy!

Is it more common for you to follow your heart or your mind?  
i follow my mind. /3

Six months ago, can you remember who you liked, who was it?  
yeaa, i liked the same person.

Do you like to hold hands?  
heck yes.

Anything embarrassing happen today?  
not yet.

Would you ever go on a game show if you were offered?  
sure.

What does your phone do when it receives a new text?  
mooooo!

Has anyone ever done mean things to you while you were sleeping?  
lucy!

Do you have someone of the opposite sex you can tell everything to?  
i used to...

Would you rather be at the beach or lake?  
beach.

Last thing you spent money on?  
cd's.

What are you doing after this?  
i dunno. answering dumb comments? then maybe writing fans back?

Your song of the week?  
i will be around - nick whitaker.  
she's killing me - a rocket to the moon.

Have you ever cried from being so mad?  
yesterday.

Are you happy with the choices you've made?  
not really.

I bet you miss someone, huh?  
tons.

Would you rather be forced to eat 100 bananas or 100 apples?  
apples.

Have you dated the person you texted last?  
nico? nooooo.

Is good grammar attractive?  
bahahahah. sure.

Are you friends with the people you were friends with two years ago?  
lucy, sure. nicholas? nooo. god, no.

Is there anyone you know with the name Mike?  
mike newton, off of twilight. :D

What is today's date?  
june 10th.

Who was the last person to call you baby?  
oooh. that was forever ago.

Has anyone ever sang to you?  
lmao. yes.

What is your favorite color?  
blue..

What color are your eyes?  
brown.

How tall are you?  
like 5'2.

What do you have planned for tonight?  
this, answering comments, and whatever.

If you could have one wish right now what would it be?  
...

When is your birthday?  
august 20th.

Do you want to get married and have children one day?  
sure.

Who is the 9th contact in your phone?  
chad.. your lucky i know lot's of a's and b's.

Ever liked someone who treated you like crap?  
yes..

If you could spend more time with someone you used to be very close with, would you?  
yes..

Could you go a day without eating?  
NO. :D

Did your parents force you to go to church or let you make the decision?  
neither. i dont attend church.

What are you excited for?  
i dunno.

Did anyone see you kiss that last person you kissed?  
urgh, chad? no one saw. thank god.'

Do you still talk to the person you last kissed?  
not anymore.

Would you date an 18 year old at the age you are now?  
sure.

What are you listening to now?  
don't forget - dl... awkward.

What woke you up today?  
my mommy. :)

Would you take someone back if they cheated on you?  
nope.

Have you ever dyed your hair?  
yep. black.

Who was the last person you have a missed call from?  
chad.

Where was your default picture taken?  
my house. **(a/n: go see the picture on my profile.)**

How many windows are open on your computer?  
one with 3 tabs.

Anything you really want?  
yes..

How many pillows do you sleep with?  
like 4?

Can you have more than one best friend?  
sure, i do.

What was last thing you drank?  
water.

How many pets do you have?  
1. a dog.

What do you like better: hot chocolate or hot apple cider?  
hot chocolate.

Who last texted you?  
chad. stop it!

Who did you last text?  
lucyy.

Do you know anyone whose pregnant?  
nopee!

What do you want right now?  
lots of things...

comments:

SonnyMonroeIAmSorry:

sonny... come on?

sonnymonroe:

go away.

selenagomez:

oh, wow. come on, chad. she likes you. i mean come on i will be around? she's killing me? think about it HE's killing me.. fits yall perfectly.

tawnihart:

sel's right.

gradymitchell:

yeaaaa. selly's correct. (;

nicoharris:

SHUT UP.

zoralancaster:

u guys should just get married.

portlynholloway:

u guys are so right 4 each other.

SonnyMonroeIAmSorry:

sonny, if u don't like me SO much, delete me. just like last time.

sonnymonroe:

no, because that's just what u want me to do.

selenagomez:

chad just apologize.

SonnyMonroeIAmSorry:

...

sonnymonroe:

see. he's too obsessed with his ego to apologize.

SonnyMonroeIAmSorry:

read my f***ing display name! i've apologized so many times. shes to rude to accept.

tawnihart:

language, chad.

sonnymonroe:

and change your name. it's ridiculous. people won't add you, with your "un-egotistical" name. you just want me to forgive you. so then you do it again..

chaddylancooper:

ur lying.

sonnymonroe:

so now i'm a liar?

lucyyy:

sonny? that txt was pretty funny. ;)

zoralancaster:

wow, lucy. that was random..

nicoharris:

lucyyy, need a date?

lucyyy:

sure, nick.

nicoharris:

it's nico..

lucyyy:

whatever.

chaddylancooper:

sonny, inbox me, please?

sonnymonroe:

whatever, sure.


	15. I'm in love with you

-Message-

From: sonnymonroe

To: chaddylancooper

Time: 3:47 PM

Subject: WHAT?

what do you want, chad?

-Message-

From: chaddylancooper

To: sonnymonroe

Time: 3:52 PM

Subject: RE: WHAT?

dear alison sonny monroe,

i am sorry for whatever it is i said. you have no idea. i have never been so sorry in my life. well, i've never actually cared so much to be sorry. i want you in my life, sonny. i mean... you keep life interesting. i love it. i know i don't act like it.. but it's true. and when your all upset it upsets me... you just never know it because you don't care... the truth is.. i'm in love with you, sonny. whether you like it or not i am. i can't help who i fall in love with. i was just a hollywood bad boy who dated girls just to date them. then you came along... all this time in those bulletins.. and i said i loved someone it was you... the alison mendoza... was you. i didn't want people to know i was in love with you... but i am.. so, yea. i get it if you never want to see me again.. but it's how i feel about you... so... whatever. just so you know, i'm in love with you, sonny..

love,

chad.

-Message-

From: sonnymonroe

To: chaddylancooper

Time: 3:55 PM

Subject: RE: RE: WHAT?

chad...

listen;

i'm in love with you, too...

-Message-

From: chaddylancooper

To: sonnymonroe

Time: 3:58 PM

Subject: RE: RE: RE: WHAT?

you do? well... we can't date right now, you know.. because of the studio rule.. no dating other studio workers...

-Message-

From: sonnymonroe

To: chaddylancooper

Time: 4:01 PM

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: WHAT?

i know.. you can only date someone on your show... like portlyn or chasity... i understand.

BUT WAIT. how about we secretly date? like we don't tell anyone.. but wait. portlyn will just hack your inbox again.. and find out.

-Message-

From: chaddylancooper

To: sonnymonroe

Time: 4:03 PM

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: WHAT?

yea! that sounds great. secret date.. sounds hot.. i mean ROMANTIC. and i'll delete the message so port cant see it. duh.

-Message-

From: sonnymonroe

To: chaddylancooper

Time: 4:05 PM

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: WHAT?

LMAO. nice save, there. and sure.. soooooooooooo...

-Message-

From: chaddylancooper

To: sonnymonroe

Time: 4:06 PM

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: WHAT?

alison sonny monroe, i'm in love with you. will you be my girlfriend?

x chad.

-Message-

From: sonnymonroe

To: chaddylancooper

Time: 4:09 PM

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: WHAT?

chad dylan cooper, i'm in love with you. i will be your girlfriend.

xo sonny.


	16. Portlyn is NOT obsessed with Chad

1)Basics  
His age:  
17.

How many months are you apart:  
depends.

How long have you been together:  
like a day?

How Long did you know each other before you got together?:  
2 years.(:

What physical features attracted you to him first?:  
physical? eyes. (;

Eye color:  
baby blue.

Hair color:  
dirty blondee. i know, it sounds like chad? but if i was dating him  
don'tcha think i'd tell you? yess. :)

Hair style:  
the cool kind.

Normal Outfit:  
clothes. :)

How did you meet:  
we gazed upon each other. ;D

2)RELATIONSHIP STUFF  
How serious is it:  
i dunno. we've said we loved each other?

Do your parents like him:  
yeaa. my mom loves him.

Do you trust him:  
with my dearest life.

Would you share a toothbrush with him:  
sure, i would. (;

Does he let you wear his pants:  
never asked?

Do you have a shirt of his that you sleep with?  
not atm.

Do you like the way he smells:  
its like a drugggg. :D

Can you picture having kids with him:  
chyeaa.

What bothers you the most about him:  
such a know it all D:

Does he have a temper:  
at times.

Are you happy to be with him:  
no, not at all. (sarcasm.)

Do you think you could do better:  
nope. he's the best.

Does he embarrass you in public:  
nope!

Does he smoke or do drugs?:  
i hope not. :(

Does he drink?:  
acohol free, baby!

3)SOME OTHER STUFF  
Does he have any piercings?:  
ew, no.

Does he have any scars that you know of?:  
yepppp.

Is he a Party dude or Stay at home?:  
surprising enough, stay at home.

Is he Outgoing or Shy?:  
def. not shy.

Does he love his mama?:  
bahahahah. i hope.

Would he hang out with you and YOUR friends?:  
sometimes he does?

Would he hang out with you and HIS friends?:  
i already have.

4)DOES HE  
Sing?:  
yes. beautifully. (;

Call Other Girls?:  
probably his coworkers.

Wear boxers/briefs?  
i'll answer that laterrr. (;

comments:

tawnihart:

sonnyyyy! who's ur boyfriend?

selenagomez:

duh, tawn. it's SO chad.

gradymitchell:

sel, it's not she said she'd tell us if she was dating.. chad dylan POOPER.

chaddylancooper:

yea, GRAVY, i can see the comment? and me and sonny arent dating. but i am tad bit jealous. ;) who's this guy, sonny?

nicoharris:

sonnyyy! who the heck has got u on a leash? ;D

zoralancaster:

OHMYGOSH. sonny! see me in the vent, asap.

portlynholloway:

omg. sonny & chad would never date though. 1 its against studio policy. 2. chad would never date a random. :D he may like 1 but never date 1. so ha!

sonnymonroe:

now that everyone's had a chance to comment my post.. replies; tawnihart : its none of your business. selenagomez : i would NEVER date chad. EVER. gradymitchell : that's rude. even if it is.. chad. chaddylancooper: just.. no. shut up. no. nicoharris : nobody puts sonny monroe on a leash! NO ONE. :D & once again; none of your business. zoralancaster : the vent? no. portlynholloway : one, chad can date whoever he wants. your just WAY obsessed with him, port. and chad doesn't like me. i don't like chad. so SHUT UP.

portlynholloway:

thats mean, son. i am not OBSESSED with chad dylan cooper! he likes me. he also likes u. but he'd NEVER date u. he'd date me. just like he already did.

tawnihart:

sonny! that's mean. . do i know him? wait, of course i do. u said he hangs out with us! :D i bet i know who now.

selenagomez:

you SO would date chad, if he asked u.

gradymitchell:

sorry.

zoralancaster:

but WHY?

nicoharris:

sorry, son. chill.

chaddylancooper:

THAT'S rude. hurt my feelings... :(

sonnymonroe:

portlyn, yes. you are obsessed. he doesn't like you.. he never dated you.. hon, that was fake. nico, did you not see my smiley? :D zora, vents are.. vents. grady, thanks for apologizing. sel, i wouldn't date him even if he did ask. tawn, i never said it was you he hung out with. he hangs out more with me and lucy..

lucyyy:

oh, is it a wisconsin boy?

sonnymonroe:

no, tell ya later. maybe. probs not. it's a hush hush secret.

lucyyy:

alright. nico, u there, sweethart? (:

nicoharris:

hey, babe.

selenagomez:

oh, i forgot nick was dating laura.

nicoharris:

where do people get NICK from! it's NICO.

lucyyy:

it's lucy. but hey, selena? u can call me laura if u want. :DD

selenagomez:

whatevs. & thanks, LUCY. c :

sonnymonroe:

okay, stop the love fest on my post!

chaddylancooper:

sonnyyyyyyyyyyyy!(: i love you!

portlynholloway:

chad, one; tell me ur kidding. 2; u dont love sonny.

chaddylancooper:

portlyn, portlyn, portlyn. listen, when i dated you, it was FAKE. for publicity. that's why we only dated for 4 weeks. so when we broke up people tuned into watch mack falls season finale. and, eh. i do love sonny. she's mah sonny. (; i love her.. as a friend. don't freak.

sonnymonroe:

hahah. chaddddddddd! i love you, too.

portlynholloway:

i thought u refused 2 say it unless u meant it!

sonnymonroe:

eh, you can say i got close to chad, as a friend and as a person. i love him, the same way he loves me.

portlynholloway:

chad, chad, chad. wait, it was FAKE? u lied 2 me? WHAT? and sonny, u so did NOT get close to chad. in ANY WAY.

sonnymonroe:

whatevs.

portlynholloway:

i no u r lying. cuz i checked chad's myspace inbox! no new messages. and he doesnt do im. so HAAAAA.

chaddylancooper:

learn some english, portlyn.

sonnymonroe:

before i leave, portlyn? ever thought that myspace im doesn't save the im's sent? wow. and you do need to learn english, honey.

chaddylancooper:

and that's where your wrong, portlyn. because i deleted the message sonny and i sent to each other so you couldn't go in and use it as "proof" we're in "love." so, "HAAAAA."

portlynholloway:

u will be mine, chad dylan cooper!

sonnymonroe:

whatevs, portlyn. get off my post.  
offline, guys.


	17. Chad's dating Julia Ross? No, rumors

STEP ONE:  
Spell your name with songs.  
Celebrity - Brad Paisley

Hey, Soul Sister - Train

Alejandro - Lady Gaga

Don't Forget - Demi Lovato

STEP TWO:  
– Name: Chad Dylan Cooper  
– Birth date: March 5.  
– Nickname: CDC  
– Eye Color: SPARKLING blue. (;  
– Hair Color: blonde  
– Zodiac Sign: Pisces

STEP THREE:  
–The shoes you wore today: Mack Falls shoes.  
– Your weaknesses: attractive girls(;  
-Your fear(s): losing the ones I love  
-Your perfect pizza: pepperoni  
-Goal you'd like to achieve: being the #1 tween actor - TOO LATE!(:

STEP FOUR:  
– Your best physical feature: my eyes!  
– Your bedtime: CDC doesn't do bedtime.  
– Most missed memory? Oooh, the memories.

STEP FIVE:  
This Or That…  
– Pepsi or Coke? Coke  
– McDonald's or Burger King: McDonald's.  
– Adidas or Nike: Nike  
– Lipton Ice Tea or Nestea: Nestea  
– Chocolate or Vanilla: Vanilla  
– Cappuccino or coffee: Cappucino

STEP SIX:  
Do You…  
– Smoke: No  
– Curse: …At times.  
– Sing: Pfffft. ALL THE TIME.  
– Dance: DUH.  
– Take a shower everyday: YES!  
– Have a crush: you could say that.(;  
– Want to go to college: yes, if my acting doesn't succeed but it will.  
– Like(d) high school: sure.  
– Want to get married: yes.  
– Get motion sickness: nope.  
– Think you're a health freak: no.  
– Get along with your parents: sometimes.

STEP SEVEN:  
In the past month…  
– Gone to the mall: yes.  
– Eaten an entire box of Oreos: hahahah, sure.  
– Eaten Sushi: ew.  
-Been on Stage: yes?  
– Gone skating: nope.  
– Made homemade cookies: nope.  
– Gone Skinny dipping: uhh… no  
– Stolen anything: nope.

STEP EIGHT:  
Ever…  
– Played a game that required removal of clothing: not that I can remember.  
- Flashed anyone: as fun as that sounds, no.

Been beaten up: not at all!

-Shoplifted: no.

STEP NINE:  
– Age you hope to be married: 27

Numbers of Children: 2

– Describe your Dream Wedding: dunno.

What country would you most like to visit?: Europe?

STEP TEN:

The opposite sex:

– Best eye color?: dark eyes…

-Best hair color?: darkish

Short hair or long hair?: long

Height: 5 foot-ish

STEP ELEVEN:  
– Number of people I could trust with my life: 2; sonny & skylar

Number of CDs that I own: too many.

-Number of tattoos: none

Number of piercing: NONE

comments:

sonnymonroe:

lol. funny.(:

selenagomez:

dark eyes? dark hair? *cough sonny cough*

portlynholloway:

its me, DUH. dark brown hair? brown eyes? = me!

selenagomez:

port, sonny has black hair, darker than brown. chocolate brown eyes, darker than urs.

tawnihart:

port, ur an idiot.

nicoharris:

BE NICE.

gradymitchell:

maybe chad isnt talking about port. i mean... he has a gf?

selenagomez:

oh, right.

chaddylancooper:

selena, why are you constantly commenting my status? falling for c.d. coop?

selenagomez:

chad, i have a bf!

chaddylancooper:

gravy? hes not a boyfriend. considering, he's not human nor is he a friend. you 2 just grope each other every now and then.

gradymitchell:

it's graDy. although i like gravy 2... but... HEY! selena and i dont grope each other! 

sonnymonroe:

what the heck, guys? portlyn, what the heck? and wait, when did chad get a girlfriend! chad - why didnt you tell me?

chaddylancooper:

sonny? who said i had a girlfriend? i just knew you had a boyfriend, which makes me jealous.(; kidding. but lemme see... & gary, you guys do so grope each other. on the random couch... disgusting! and gary, i do NOT have a girlfriend!

gradymitchell:

it's GRADY! & i did say that, yes. but i'm reading tween weekly and it says, "chad dylan cooper's new lady?"

sonnymonroe:

probably just rumors, grady.

chaddylancooper:

gary, gravy, grady WHATEVER; read me the article. or type it out.

selenagomez:

chad ur so bigheaded. just saying.

gradymitchell:

Chad Dylan Cooper, Hollywood's heart throb and bad boy, has a new lady? Who is this new woman Cooper, 17, has wrapped around his finger? It's rumored to be Julia Ross, up and coming pop singer. Julia, 16, has been seen shopping around the hottest stores in Hollywood and looking around the Mackenzie Falls DVD area! When asked if she has "Mackenzie Fever" she replied with, "Chad Dylan Cooper is just an amazing actor. We met once, but I doubt he remembers me. That was when I was a screaming fangirl. He's one year older than me, so I wouldn't mind dating him." For Cooper, his rep has not commented. On that note, though, it is rumored Julia was seen driving away in Cooper's car. Also, an inside source claims on a bulletin post on Cooper's MySpace page he claims, "CDC already has a special lady." What could this mean for the seventeen year old heart throb and the sixteen year old sensation? Pick up next week's copy of Tween Weekly to find out! Poll: Who would Chad Dylan Cooper look better with? 3% said Portlyn Holloway. 97% said ...

chaddylancooper:

97% said who! AND WHO THE HECK IS JULIA ROSS!

sonnymonroe:

chad. i showed you her music. YESTERDAY! & yea, 97% said who?

tawnihart:

only 3%! hahah, portlyn.

portlynholloway:

its not like i was the only one who voted... ok fine, i was! :\ goodbye.

gradymitchell:

97% said Sonny Monroe..

sonnymonroe: WHAT?

chaddylancooper:

okay, everyone off! notifications are ridiculous.


	18. Grelena and Luco Call It Quits! & CHANNY

1. Is it cute when guys kiss you on your forehead?  
totally. (;

2. A big poofy dress or a short party dress?

short party dress. ;D oh, the memories.

3. What would you do if you received a long love letter?  
ehh... yesterday. 3

4. Group dates or single dates?

single dates, suckas!

5. Do you hate it when guys act different around their friends?

very much, it annoys the p*ss outta me.

6. Are diamonds a girl's best friend?

mine? not my BEST friend.. but a close aqquaitance..

7. Is your hair up or down today?

it is up, atm. (: chad likes it when it's up. (;

8. Do you straighten your hair?

sometimes, it looks better if i do.

9. Favorite mascara?

lash blast!

10. Do you get your nails done?

nope, all by myself, sucka! oh wow, i sound like chad..

11. Small or large purses?

medium.. i guess?

12. In your purse, what are your must haves?  
gloss, tawni's preference. mirror. brush. keys. a picture of the billboard chad made for me. (: and anything else,.

13. Jeans or sweats?  
whichever.

14. Do you wear clothes/shoes/jewelry that's uncomfortable?

nope!

15. Do you text message a lot?

yep! right now, texting chad. 3 and tawni's texting me saying, "EVER!" "WE WILL NEVER EVER BE COOL WITH THAT!"

16. What would you do if you got pregnant?

errr... hoping it'd be with someone i love, i'd tell them.

17. What's your favorite color?

baby blue. (:

18. Heels or flats?

flats.

19. Did you ever cry during a romantic movie?

during the notebook. ryan gosselin is ahmazing!

20. Would you ever leave the house without make-up on?

sureee. (:

21. Walmart or Target?

WALMART, BABY!(:

why does it go from 21 to 35

35. On a scale of 1-10 how much do guys confuse you?

six.

36. In the last 48 hours have you hung out with a guy?

mhmm.. yesterday, second first date with my mann. (:

second first date, you ask! yes.. first date with him.. he uhh.. spit a load of water... all over me, read tween weekly.. then he was mad about that.. we had a fight. i said, "to keep us a secret, how about there not be an us!" and then i left, and theeen, he showed up at my window.. on a rope.. then showed me a lovely billboard that said, "chad is a fool for sonny." (: ilyyy.

37. Would you date a guy shorter than you?

eh?

38. Do you like to hold hands?

fo' sho!

39. What is the youngest you would date?

sixteen.

40. What is the oldest you would date?

twenty one, a nice 4 year difference.

41. What do you notice when you first meet a guy?

eyes, smile, humor.

42. Is it hott when guys sweat?

ew, no?

43. What is the best feature in a guy?

eyes.3

44. Do you like making eye contact?

depends.

46. Would you kill for chocolate?

atm? yes, yes i would.

47. Did you ever spend all day/night getting pretty for a guy?

... naaah, i just throw things on..

48. On a scale from 1-10 how fun is shopping?

seven.

49. Do you freak out if you miss your favorite show?

nope, i'm on my favorite show! (: jk. mack falls, can have chad show me a taping.. and secret life and pretty little liars, must see it. chad watches with me.. against his will.(:

55. Do you fall in love easily?

not really.

57. Do you think you have the bestest friend ever?

pfft. chad and lucy? DUH. and atm, tawni's not speaking to me.

58. When was the last time your friends got mad at you? Why?

LMAO. yesterday. they saw me and chad on a date. 3 oh well!

comments:

chaddylancooper:

ily, too, sonny!(:

selenagomez:

told u it would happen.

tawnihart:

EW. SONNY MONROE, YOU'VE BETRAYED US! I TOLD YOU. THIS WAS BETRAYAL!

gradymitchell:

betrayal.. that reminds me... selena... sweety.. it's over... i've found the love of my life...

selenagomez:

WHAT? :`( grady...

nicoharris:

rebound!

gradymitchell:

i'm in love with... tawni... :( she doesn't love me back though... i just don't want to lead you on, sel.

selenagomez:

alright.

hey, nico. wanna meet up tonight? (; oh.. wait, you're dating laura.

nicoharris:

it's lucy. and.. i will meet u tonight.

lucyyy:

nico, yea, bud, it's DONE. byee! grady, i'll date you!(: jk. u love tawni, i wouldn't hurt selena like that. and ahww! sonny and chad! omfg. no way! i saw that tween weekly, cdc.. HIGHlarious. classic. (: loved it. anyways yall make a cuh-yoot couple! [;

nicoharris:

okaay, luce. sel, i'm freeeee!(:

selenagomez:

awesome! ;D can't wait, babe! byee, gotta get ready for MY MAN!

sonnymonroe:

selenagomez, shut up... gradymitchell you dumped SELENA GOMEZ? nicoharris, you hurt my best friend... well, not much of the HURT. but i will hurt YOU for agreeing to another date with another girl, loser! :\ tawnihart, really? where's zora? chaddylancooper, ilyyyy, (: hey, honey? you going to that party tonight los tres amigos? (; all you can eat mexican tacos!(:

chaddylancooper:

a'ight! i won't be an hour late, promise.(: see ya then, babe. ily.

gradymitchell:

sorry, son. i love tawni. 3

tawnihart:

EW. and sonny, zora is in the vents somewhere. she's probably... OH I KNOW WHAT VENT!

zoralancaster:

hey, guys. minus chad and sonny...

tawnihart:

AH!

sonnymonroe:

EVERYONE OFF! :(


	19. Flirty Tweets From Joe&Julia

**What's your full name?**

Alison Sonny Monroe. But I prefer S.A.M. Sonny Alison Monroe.

**Single or taken?**

taken.

**How old are you?**

17

**Heterosexual, bi, or homo?**

the first one

**Are you a virgin?**

yes.

**Do you like sushi?**

lol, yes. :)

**Where were you born?**

wisconsin.

**Who do you admire?**

mackenzie falls.(;

**Favorite Movie?**

the chad dylan cooper story. lmao. ;)

**Favorite song?**

love story - taylor swift

**Favorite brand of shoes?**

converse

**Who was your first kiss?**

hayden, :\

**How old were you?**

sixteen

**Most embarassing moment?**

the kiss cam

**Do you hate anyone?**

no, no, no!

**How do you feel?**

loving.

**Where would you most like to visit/vacation?**

europe!(:

**Do you have any regrets?**

of course not! not at all!

**Do you have, or want to have, children?**

want to.

**Mac or PC?**

i've got a mac!(;

comments:

chaddylancooper:

lets go to europe together! ;D kidding, unless you want to!

selenagomez:

whatevs. this is retarded, as is. KIDDING, sonny gurl!(;

portlynholloway:

chad love me!

chaddylancooper:

portlyn, no!

tawnihart:

hah wow

nicoharris:

wow is right tawn

gradymitchell:

tawni i love u!

tawnihart:

ewww!

gradymitchell:

oh and chad, u and son are both rumored have new bfs/gfs..

sonnymonroe:

WHAT?

chaddylancooper:

HUH? type away gravy!

gradymitchell:

Headline: Channy already DONE?

Rumors have been circulating that the famous couple "Channy," Chad Dylan Cooper, who has recently turned 18, and Sonny Monroe, 17, has called it quits! Are the rumors true? The duo's rep have yet to comment. Rumor has it Cooper is dating 16 year old, Julia Ross. While Monroe has been accused of dating Joe Jonas, 20. Jonas has been sending flirty tweets to Monroe! Look at the pictures below to investigate! Meanwhile, Ross has been tweeting about, none other than, Mackenzie Falls!

Pictures;

Joe's Tweets;

SAMonroe hey, ur new pic is beautiful. ;)

SAMonroe ur tweets are so funny!

SAMonroe just realized ur initals spell "SAM" i have a cousin named sam.. lol.

SAMonroe u gonna watch JONAS LA tonight? im watching so random! (:

Julia's Tweets;

wooh! watching mack falls! never get tired of this show! CDCooper you are AMAZING! love ur work! :D

CDCooper - U ARE THE MOST AMAZING ACTOR. EVER. PERIOD. NO CONTEST. EVER! ;D

SAMonroe is lucky! she's got a GREAT ACTOR CDCooper!

watching the falls! again! lol. just read my replies.. u guys, yes! i am OBSESSED! (:

Does this spell trouble for 'Channy?' Hope not! But there is room for 'Chulia' and 'Jonny!'

chaddylancooper:

no, there is not room for jonny! or chulia!

selenagomez:

lol! chad's jealous. (:

sonnymonroe:

chulia is NOT happening! ..or jonny! OFF. EVERYONE.


	20. THE LONG AWAITED 20TH CHAPTER

1. A genie pops out of a bottle and offers to grant you three wishes. What would they be (you can't wish for more wishes) and why?  
1) CDC has everything he needs  
2) same  
3) same

2. You are given four free tickets to your favorite sporting event…who do you take with you?

i'd take mah sonny.

3. You have a chance to go backstage and meet any band of your choice – who do you choose?

um. linkin park.. yeah.. sonny introduced me to their music..

4. If you could make $150,000 a year doing any job in the world, what would it be? Where would you want to live?

HOLLYWOOD.. or wisconsin. lmfao. kidding.

5. God visits you in a dream one night. In the dream He asks you exactly what you want in your lifetime companion – what traits do you tell God to put into the person that you want to spend the rest of your life with?

*cough BRUNETTE, FUNNY, FAMOUS, ADORABLE, BROWN EYES cough* ..no idea.

6. Looking back on your life thus far, what are some of your accomplishments that you are most proud of?

being the star of #1 tween drama.. MACKENZIE FALLS wednesdays 8/7c

7. You are 65 years old, have been saving for retirement and now have the money to retire and live comfortably. What do you do with the rest of your life? Where do you live? Where do you go?

i wouldn't need to save.. irrelevant question.

8. You win the Powerball lottery of $360 million dollars. Do you take the lump sum amount of approximately $190 million or do you take the payout of approximately $1 million a month for the next 30 years?

what's a lumpsum?

9. What do you want to accomplish in the next 5 years? Where do you see yourself at that time?

i'll be 21.. NO. i'll be.. yea, 21.

10. You win a contest and get to choose any destination in the world to visit for 2 weeks, all expenses paid. Where do you go?

hawaii.. chyeaaa..

comments:

zoralancaster:

oddly, this doesn't sicken me. due to the fact we nearly died in the same plane together. once you almost die with someone you get to know them.. DEEP.. i'll be in the vent!

selenagomez:

oh yea i heard penolope was arrested lol stupid stupid grl

tawnihart:

heh her and her stupid pilot shoes

chaddylancooper:

why were the most.. an- LOVELY people commenting first?

sonnymonroe:

BACK. :D sorry i left zora, sel, and tawn to cmmt. xD

nicoharris:

selena! babe. are your legs tired?

selenagomez:

uh no?

nicoharris:

youve been running through my head all day ;)

selenagomez:

ew

nicoharris:

sel.. were dating!

selenagomez:

oh.. i'm dating david henrie now.. srry!

nicoharris:

... fine bye every 1

chaddylancooper:

SONNY.

sonnymonroe:

hah, hey chad! message me. :)


	21. The End JUST KIDDING

-Message-

From: chaddylancooper

To: sonnymonroe

Subject: hello there, shortstack.(;

Time: 1:37 PM

hello, m'lady. ;) sorry about the drama with penolope, shortstack..

she's insane.. DUDE.. she was dressed up as a dude.. creep..

-Message-

From: sonnymonroe

To: chaddylancooper

Subject: RE: hello there, shortstack.(;

Time: 1:40 PM

lmfao. xD funny. it's alright, egg whites with the tomatoes on the side. **[A/N: it is egg white w/ tomato on the side, right?] **she is a creep.. so who's gonna play your love interest?

-Message-

From: chaddylancooper

To: sonnymonroe

Subject: RE: RE: hello there, shortstack.(;

Time: 1:42 PM

m'lady, you'll always be m'love interest. ;] but in the falls? we're calling portlyn back... i think. i don't know. tbh, i didn't even know portlyn left mack falls.. weird. but anyways, call me and we'll go to a, uh, place. hahah.

-Message-

From: sonnymonroe

To: chaddylancooper

Subject: RE: RE: RE: hello there, shortstack.(;

Time: 1:44 PM

wow. chad, that was so cheesy. ;] your such a cheeseball. ;) heh, get it? cheese ball.. we got back from

wisconsin.. shooting the cheeseball onto ryan..? heh..

ANYWAY, alright. :)

-Message-

From: chaddylancooper:

To: sonnymonroe

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: hello there, shortstack.(;

Time: 1:46 PM

...

unfortunately, yes sonny. i did get that. ;D kidding.

...

but. we will go to a, uh, place. hahaahah. i still have no idea. so call me, shortstack.


	22. You Let Me Worry About That

**Author's Note: -To: JakesWolf54 - Sorry! D: I did think about the renaming of usernames, but I didn't want anyone getting confused on who's who! **

**Okay, I might not be updating NEXT WEEKEND. Because Thursday, August 5th, I start school. And Sunday, August 8th... is a FANTASTIC DAY. Why? :o It's my 13th birffday. (: Happy Birthday to everyone else, as well! 33**

**Anyways, I forgot a disclaimer.**

**Me: *sob***

**Sonny: What?**

**Me: I don't own it.**

**Chad: What? Mackenzie Falls?**

**Me: No, Sonny With A Chance. Idiot.**

**Sonny: Hey, that idiot's my boyfriend!**

**Me: Oh wow. Anyways, I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Sonny: Or So Random!**

**Chad: Or Mackenzie Falls.**

**Me: Chad, I wouldn't wanna own your dumb drama. -.-**

**Chad: *gasp***

**Sonny: ...**

**Me: Wow...**

How old were you when you had your first kiss?

16!

Do you like anyone right now?

yesh.(:

Ever had your heartbroken?

for sure.

Miss anyone right now?

yes!

Who was the last person you sent a text to?

chaad.:)

Last person to text you?

chaaad. :D

Last person you saw?

miss tawni.

What was the last thing you said to someone?

in person? "tawni, life goes on. you don't ALWAYS need coco moco coco."  
in text? "lol, chad. you're such a dork sometimes!(: ily."

Who is top in your top friends?

chad, tawni, zora, nico, grady.

Why?

...WHY NOT?

Who do you trust the most in your life?

chad(:

Who do you love most?

my friends, my family, and my boyfriend.

Ever been in love?

i don't know. :o

comments:

selenagomez:

lol!(: sonny told u that u and chad liked each other. :D

tawnihart:

LIFE DOES NOT GO ON! :\

nicoharris:

chill tawns

gradymitchell:

my life cant go on without u tawn!

tawnihart:

-dies-

zoralancaster:

lol!

selenagomez:

omfg, lmfao!

chaddylancooper:

hi. (:

sonnymunroe:

you guys are so retardedly funny!(; hi, chad. :)

gradymitchell:

...-sob-

nicoharris:

it'll be alright g

zoralancaster:

lol :D

chaddylancooper:

zora.. didn't i JUST see you in the vent...? are you on the computer?

zoralancaster:

yea?

chaddylancooper:

how are you on the computer?

zoralancaster:

you let me worry about that, cooper.

sonnymunroe:

...alright then!

chaddylancooper:

uh.

tawnihart:

wow.

selenagomez:

freak.

gradymitchell:

umm...

nicoharris:

z, ur not too normal..

zoralancaster:

thanks!:)


	23. Channy Breaks Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm finally updating. (: Please, keep reading!**

-Message-

To: SonnyMonroe

From: ChadDylanCooper

sonny,

we need to talk. right. now.

-chad

To: ChadDylanCooper

From: SonnyMonroe

what is it babe?

To: SonnyMonroe

From: ChadDylanCooper

this relationship was great while it lasted. but we need to end it. right. now. im sorry sonny. it just needs to be like for now. i hope we can see each other romantically soon. but not now. sorry.

-chad

To: ChadDylanCooper

From: SonnyMonroe

chad... you're kidding, right? we're all just going to be laughing at this in a few seconds... right? chad, please. don't do this. whatever it is, we can fix it.

To: SonnyMonroe

From: ChadDylanCooper

sonny. please. dont make this any harder than it already is for me 2 end this. i just need to work some stuff out... i've been having these thoughts about portlyn... i know i know. its unbelievable. but... she's incredible, sonny. i dont know what i want. maybe... ports right. maybe when we kissed [for the cameras] i felt something i probably shouldntve but i felt it and i cant take it back. and maybe when we were told to end our relationship, fake or real, i still felt those things i did. and maybe you, sonny, were just in the right place at the right time. sonny, i love you. but i'm not in love with you. i'm in love with portlyn holloway. im so sorry, sonny... can we still be friends?

To: ChadDylanCooper

From: SonnyMonroe

screw you, jerk-off. you can't honestly tell me this load of crap and then ask to be friends? you can go kiss portlyn all you want. i'll make sure everyone in hollywood knows what s**t your feeding me right now. screw you. jerk. off.

To: SonnyMonroe

From: ChadDylanCooper

sonny. please dont tell anyone. after everything we've been through and done your just going to do that? betray my trust? be a complete b***h to me?

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

To: ChadDylanCooper

From: SonnyMonroe

you should really check out sharona knows. i did an exclusive interview with them, yesterday. and i anonymously emailed them about what you told me. you should check it out, you'll like it. it'll show what i feel.

To: SonnyMonroe

From: ChadDylanCooper

really? you did an interview too? i did one the day before yesterday. so she probably ignored your email, ha.

To: ChadDylanCooper

From: SonnyMunroe

wait, i'll just copy and send it to you.

here.

"CHANNY SPLIT?

We all know the adorable couple Channy - Chad and Sonny - and how amazing they are together, right?

Well! Forget what you know about Channy, I just got an anonymous email saying they parted seperate ways, ending their beautiful and cute 6 month relationship! The emailer also said that even though most couples can't remain friends because of how strong the love is, Cooper, 19, and Monroe, 18, will do thier best to remain good friends. Cooper has reportedly told an inside source, "I want Sonny and I to still be friends. I like someone else. There could've been better timing for this, but there's never a good time to do this. I wish for the best for our friendship. I'll always love her. But I'm not in love with her." And Sonny has spoken her story on the situation simply saying, "I want to be friends." And then when asked her input she exhaled and smiled weakly before revealing, "I wish Chad and I could still be together. It would be amazing. I would take him back in a heartbeat. I love him and always will. It'll be a while before I start dating someone again. This might be for the better, it might not. I hope this all works out for the better in the end. Of course, I'll still hang out with him and talk to him. But it might be awkward with certain things. Who knows? I want him to be my best friend. Forever." What do you think the future will hold? Want to know the rest of Sonny's story? Check her out on the cover of Seventeen magazine!"

To: SonnyMonroe

From: ChadDylanCooper

wow, sonny. i'm shocked. and you were on seventeen magazine?

To: ChadDylanCooper

From: SonnyMonroe

yeah, i'm about to post the interview on a bulletin. wait a min.


End file.
